


the warmest feeling

by MaybeCaboose



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeCaboose/pseuds/MaybeCaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they were beautiful, they've always been. it was the warmest feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the warmest feeling

they knew each other's skin well. and they craved the feeling of it. fingertips tracing constellations on their backs, each touch glowing and burning. but they loved it. they held onto it and loved it, they worshiped each other for it. they were two suns that orbited around each other, exchanging energy and heat, they were stars lighting up the sky and the planets with their bodies. they were beautiful, they've always been. it was the warmest feeling.

the two suns finally collided and became one. no one knew when the miracle happened. but if someone would pay attention, they would notice that the two lit up more than before. they played together, venue after venue, made hearts beat along with theirs. and they had the warmest feeling.

they only showed their glow to each other,  between sheets with hidden kisses, no one knew the genuine truth. josh and tyler were one ever since that day, and they were never apart. it would hurt otherwise. they shared everything and knew everything. and one day they exploded and became a galaxy. it was still the warmest feeling.

the light started to die out, though, slowly and slowly. they were getting colder and colder every single day, every single hour, every single moment. and they could do nothing to save it. happiness turned into tears, touches turned into bruises, pleasure turned into pain. their light was dying out and no one could see it. they still kept going, they still tried to fix it. they still had the warmest feeling.

they fell apart, the love was gone, they felt nothing but all the pain and sorrow.

and in the end  
all they had  
was...  
the warmest feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn tyler, back at it again with the depressive fics.


End file.
